The Castle By The Loch
by RTVfan
Summary: The North American branch of "The Organization"(nobody really knew what it is called) transfers two of it's top Controllers to the U.K for a special ritual that deviates from the yearly one.


**THE CASTLE BY THE LOCH**

Summery: The North American branch of "The Organization"(nobody really knew what it is called) transfers two of it's top Controllers to the U.K for a special ritual that deviates from the yearly one.

PROLOGUE:

**1998**

"Can you fucking believe this crap?" asked Sitterson to Hadley as he looked outside the window of the private jet. Hadley was ignoring him, spending more time paying attention to the pornography on his laptop.

"You'd think ONE ritual sacrifice a year would be enough, but _no. _They want a _decennial_ too. Jerks."

Hadley still wasn't listening.

"Hey buddy" said Sitterson, tapping Hadley hard on his left shoulder with his index and middle fingers.

"What? Who cares? We're lucky to have found this guy to begin with. Big Bad's practically a lobster ready to jump inside the boiling pot."

"How did we find this mole, anyway?" asked Sitterson.

"Remember June, the virgin from '95? Turns out she was a witch. One thing leads to another, and this guy ends up finding out about us."

"How'd _he_ react?"

"Like an overgrown kid in a candy store. He used his mojo to infiltrate the Facility, release the Dolls from their cell because he thought they were some of his guys..."

"What, wizards?"

"Death Eaters. Wizard _terrorists_. They wear a similar type of stupid mask. But the gas knocked everyone out, thank god, and he was dropped off back home. The Director had a shit fit."

"What the- I never heard of that."

"It's been a tightly guarded secret ever since. I have seniority, so I got to know first."

"I'm twelve years older than you!"

"But I started this job first. What were doing all those years, anyway? Sharpening pencils?"

"Worked with DARPA."

"Ah. That's right. I remember you telling me that once. Hey look, this chick is putting a gerbil up her ass! It's called the Richard Gere Special."

Sitterson took a peek at the woman, lost interest, and went back to staring at the window.

"Looks a little bit like the 1990 virgin."

"Hey, now that I think about it, she does. What was her name...Elizabeth, right?"

"I don't know" drawled Sitterson. "They all start to blur together."

"Yeah, that they do. The Scarecrow Folk were summoned that year, if my memory still works."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My family has a history of Alzheimer's. Hope I'm not getting it early. Jesus, I'd rather Purge myself before I let that happen to me."

Conversation died down a little bit as Hadley took out some documents from his attache case relating to the _dramatis personae _of this decade's ritual. He and Sitterson, as well as the other technicians, had gone over them dozens of times before they left the United States, but Hadley just wanted to take a look at their faces once more before showtime started. He was rooting for the Professor more so than the Hero, but all things considered, it probably(and thankfully) won't work out that way tonight. Sitterson interrupted Hadley's dull reverie.

"What about you?" he asked Hadley. "You never told me how you first started."

"Family job. My granddad was an engineer recruited out of college. His kids did it, and now I do it. Real legacy job."

"Yikes" said Sitterson, paling a little.

"I'm desensitized enough doing this once every year. Being around it all your life though...That's different."

"It's not so bad from our vantage point" replied Hadley, finally turning down his computer screen and putting the laptop away in his nice black leather case. He eased Sitterson's nerves with a friendly slap on the back.

"Chill down, big guy. This decennial is going to be too easy. The Big Bad's already mentally unstable, the Hero has a heart of gold, and his friends are loyaler than a couple of hemorrhoids. The Dragon at Gringotts was tamed by the Chem Department, and it flew them straight out of Diagon Alley. Don't worry a thing, Gary. The world's not ending any time soon."

The plane soon landed in Glasgow, where a black, anonymous car transported Sitterson and Hadley to the ultra secret site of the ritual.

A/N: I'm not sure if I got the characters personalities right. As I recall, Sitterson in the movie was the slightly more arrogant and whimsical Controller, whereas Hadley had a few moments of humanity. Maybe their positions got switched over the years.


End file.
